echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 16 - A Gift of Rest
This is the 16th session of the game Ashes. Summary The Patrons have finally made their way back to Kronstrad from the Upperdark and walk from the basement of the Jaunt in the bar proper. The party sees that the winter season has started in full force here in the northern region of Dunland, as snow cakes the streets, castles, and people. They also saw that the King's personal airship wasn't around, and they learn later that the King had gone on vacation. They are greeted by Mix, Joy, and Ziggy who are unloading a cart full of supplies for the upcoming season. They are informed by Joy that they had missed the traditional holiday known as Gifting Week, a holiday of good tidings and blessings in the worship of the Pilgrim. By giving gifts to friends, acquaintances, and strangers it is said that you gain good luck, and have hope to get gifts of your own, though if you received little gifts it means that you gain more luck on your future endeavors. Joy tells the group that several people, including the Triplets, have given each party member gifts, which have been left in their rooms. Joy suggests that the group get each other gifts in order to celebrate the occasion. A majority of the session was spent going from place to place getting gifts for each other, and occasionally discussing things with certain NPCs. By the end of the session here are the gifts that everyone received: Acaelus: '''Hair pomade from Seren. Milk chocolate book from Joy. Rambler's Fire whiskey from Ziggy. Framed and folded military flag from Bags. Perch for a bird from Elias. Magic wand from Themus. Spa day from Astraea. Weird eye from Autumn. He also received letters from Delphine Gerhart which didn't seem to be because of Gifting Week, but just happened to arrive. '''Astraea: Incense/Herbs for Bathing from Seren. A milk chocolate bow from Joy. A black leather quiver from Ziggy. A book called "Circles within Circles" from Mabel. A food bowl for Flora from Lacie and Tibs. Wing necklace and Cathead necklace from Acaelus. Lanik the Pater sunburst coin from Elias. Rabbit trap from Autumn. Autumn: '''A horsehair brush from Seren, white chocolate in the shape of a lute from Joy, and a small jar of crushed feywild leaves which give off a strong aroma when opened from Ziggy. A harmonica holder from Joleen. One of the leaves from the Great Oak from Gardener Jem. A pressed lily from Themus. A feathered hat from Elias. A spa ticket from Astraea. A second copy of a book called "The Long Summer" from Acaelus. '''Elias: A carved map of Kingsburg made from wood from Ziggy, dark chocolate in the shape of a pigeon from Joy, and beard condition oil from Seren. A very nice inkwell and pen from Builder Brightwood. A sprig of rosemary from Agnis Detter. A birdhouse from Themus. A bracelet from Acaelus. A spa day + squirrel jerky from Astraea. A drug scale from Autumn. Emeran: An ivory comb from Seren, dark chocolate in the shape of a shield from Joy, and a whetstone from Ziggy. A fierce-looking boar shaped pommel from Carimm “Let’s made that sword.” A leather-bound notebook from Adano, a note attached says, “I got let out of jail on good behavior. You won’t find me in the city. See you out on the road.” The novel Draken Guard from Themus. Smith's tools from Elias. Sheet music and Lyre strings from Acaelus. A spa ticket from Astraea. A dented hammer from Autumn. '''Themus: '''A shaving kit with brush, cream, and straight razor from Seren, dark chocolate in the shape of a sword from Joy, and a set of dice made from bone from Ziggy. A letter from Odette, along with a box of drawings from the boys and girls of the Orphanage. A key from Dumont “We had to move back to the original safe house, here’s a new key. We’ve been under some heat from Carposi.” A box full of drawing from the kids of the Napping Nest Orphanage. Fancy deck of cards from Acaelus. A spa ticket from Astraea. A nice violin bow, and book of herbs from Elias. A strange mask from Autumn. '''The Patrons: '''Emeran's gift to the group was a chrysanthemum flower made out of metal with nine identical petals. Each petal can be attached together to make the flower, but can also be taken apart and used to become an individual necklace or bracelet. It was made in 9 pieces for each member of the party: Acaelus, Astraea, Autumn, Elias, Emeran, Flora, Peggy, Themus, and whatever familiar Acaelus makes. Emeran also gave a necklace to each of the Triplets. Astraea got Joy a pair of earrings. Themus also sent gold to Odette, a Rapier to Grant Gant, and a bookmark to Kirhin. Elias bought as many blankets as he could from Amby to be given to the Stone Center. Several conversations were had while obtaining gifts: Elias spoke with Builder Brightwood about obtaining warm clothes for the upcoming winter for the homeless and the veterans. Brightwood tells him that the riots caused by the veterans had ceased for a time, but there were whispers of something bigger on the way. Emeran sought out Carimm to forge a new sword. This took a good portion of the day, as they spent time within the Ashen Phoenix while Scald was working in order to craft a new sword from the metals of the Swine's Beacon and the Shock and Awe. The new sword forged was named Boar's Thunderous Tusk. Themus met and spoke with Dumont in their old safe house on the southern end of the Riff. He told Themus that the Carposi family highly suspected him in the taking of the Smoking Crown, and that it was no longer safe to stick around in the tea shop. With his discussion about potential demon cults and people going missing, Dumont seems to make a connection that the Carposi family, while potentially indirectly, might be sending people to the experiment clubs. After Themus inquired about Vandin Hamin's trial, Dumont explains that not a lot of new info arrived, except that Acaelus's mother was seeking inquiry into the trial. Themus paid Dumont to have people start looking into the area around the Setting Sun bar. Themus gave Dumont a coin with his face on it, he gave Viron a set of purple dice, and gave Sir Oswald a hardboiled egg that looked like him. After seeing the letters he received from Delphine, Acaelus bought the spell Sending, learned it, and sent a message to her the following morning. It seemed like she was still going ahead with the mission of uncovering what happened with his grandfather. The night of the gift-giving and the morning after the party weighed their options now that they were back in the city. They acknowledged that the upcoming trial for Acaelus's grandfather was important. They considered looking into the connection between followers of the Matron, the assassin, and "Conjure the Cord". They talked about visiting Fortunate Road to speak with the veterans and see if they can stop the violence for a time. They also talk about freeing the people being taken by the Face around the Setting Sun bar, and Themus is reminded by Dumont earlier that accomplishing that goal will cause many people in the city to take notice of the Patrons, Dumont hopes that he and Themus can work together even more once Themus and his friends are seen as good by people in power. The next morning the group settles on speaking with those at Fortunate Road. When they arrive Graham is there to greet them, and after finding out that the party is there to talk about the riots he agrees that it is time that the party meets Bryden Dwyer. Dwyer is considered by the movement of the Seven Suns to be the next King if the rioting of the veterans is successful. The party then meets Dwyer himself, who doesn't seem to want to be a King, moreso that he just wants to see the vets get their just pay. He tells about how he was in the war for all 10 years, which means he would need to stay in Kronstrad for 10 more years, illustrating the situation that all of the veterans are in. After speaking with the group about ceasing the violence of the riots, he explains that he doesn't have control over what the Inner City rioters do, that he agrees that the rioting will on its own cease while it is still winter (but come back in a fury when it gets warmer), and says that the best chance at peace would be if he got a sit down with all 6 members of the Emerald Eyes (one or two would be pointless) or the King himself. The party takes this information with them. They realize that by saving those captured by the Face that they might attain the recognition of the city, the people, the Emerald Eyes, and the King. They think that they could also use this power to potentially take part in helping Vandin with his trial. Category:Sessions